


Beast（下）

by bujianfeiwuningsi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bujianfeiwuningsi/pseuds/bujianfeiwuningsi
Summary: 分上下，上是ks，下是sk
Relationships: Singto Prachaya Ruangroj/Krist Perawat Sangpotirat
Kudos: 15





	Beast（下）

下

虽然大部分情感专栏矫情又没什么实际用处，但Krist承认有一点还是说对了，当两个人有过负距离的亲密接触之后会显得比以前更黏糊，两人之间的互动也会更暧昧。想想也是，看过对方最私密、甚至最糟糕时的样子，共享过唾液、汗水，甚至一些乱七八糟的体液，还有什么不能接受。  
于是Krist带着无比自豪的成就感看着号称有洁癖的Singto在潜移默化之中开始和他共用一个杯子，一根吸管，一个叉子，并且用的毫无忌讳。对自己塞过去的食物看一眼就张嘴，发展到后来连看都省了，直接张嘴。  
最夸张的一次，Krist想知道Singto对自己接受程度的底线在哪里，竟然把自己嚼过几口的口香糖从嘴里拿出来往Singto嘴里塞。对方虽然瞥了一眼，但只看神态Krist就知道他哥在神游，看了等于没看，张嘴要吃，亏得Krist还记得这是公众场合，笑着将口香糖放回自己口中，然后粉丝们的尖叫此起彼伏，Krist也用这事揶揄了Singto很久。  
当然这只是对外，两人私下时Krist又试过一次。那时Singto正在打游戏，Krist装作无事般坐到Singto身边，像以往般看着他哥打游戏，伸手塔上他哥的肩膀，趁着一局还未开始之际堵着Singto的嘴唇将嚼了几下的口香糖渡到对方嘴里。  
刚开始Singto并没有发现任何不妥，甜甜的以为是糖，开心的嚼了几下，等回过神来游戏正好进入最紧张的攻塔时刻，他一边无奈的高喊“kit！！！”，双脚来回蹬着地面，一边还不忘疯狂摁动手指操作游戏中的角色。  
这样的Singto一瞬间击中了Krist的内心，全宇宙最可爱的哥哥，他伸手捧着对方的脑袋亲了下去，至于游戏，在床上翻滚的两个人谁还记得呢？

但越发亲密之后也不见得全部都是甜蜜，Krist很快就发现了Singto的不同寻常。  
照理说都是男人，嗯……好吧，都是雄性，进攻和占有的欲望是天性与本能，好几次刚滚上床时Krist敏锐的发现Singto想要占据主导的念头，他的哥哥压在他身上一动不动，金色的眸子盯着Krist天人交战般难以抉择，最终几秒之后放软了身体任由Krist将他压倒，进入他的身体，狠狠的他将他吃干抹净。  
如果Singto从不曾表现出掠夺的念头Krist便不会往这方面想，毕竟谁想在放纵之后的第二天腰酸背痛还得注意饮食呢？可一旦发现Singto掩饰着欲望和想法，喜欢且善于胡思乱想的Krist不免会反复思索，Singto为什么会放弃呢，他不想拥有自己吗？Krist的脑瓜迅速运转，一瞬间脑补了无数可能性，诸如Singto不会、怕自己不愿意、会不会嫌弃自己有点胖，最离谱的连Singto可能是个女人都出现在脑海中。  
终于Krist的好奇心占领了上风，在某次Singto放松身体被压在身下时Krist难得的没有任何动作，口吻中掺和着一丝他本人都没意识到的担忧：“Sing不想要我吗？”  
Singto认真的看着Krist，四目相接时轻轻扬起嘴角：“Kit在担心什么？”  
“不，没有，没有任何担心。”Krist下意识摇头否认。  
Singto的笑容逐渐变得甜腻起来，黑色的尾巴从Krist的下腹一直蹭到大腿根：“所以Kit想要聊天还是继续？”  
当然是继续，傻子都不会选错的问题。Krist毫不客气的扑了上去，屋内很快只剩下隐约又低沉的喘息声。

然而问题一旦浮出水面就无法被忽视，Krist并非有意，但他控制不住，真是恨死自己爱胡思乱想的毛病，一有空闲就会想起Singto的那句话：Kit在担心什么？  
是啊，自己究竟担心什么呢？Krist撑着脑袋，看着Singto对着别人展现微笑，礼貌谦和，脑中出现的却是他在床上闭眼喘息的样子、被自己撞击的毫无反击之力的样子、尾巴紧紧缠着自己的样子，一股隐晦的甜蜜感涌上心头，这是只有自己才能看见的Singto，他一个人的Singto。  
可一年生、一年生S，甚至连番外都结束了，除了作为cp的双人工作不再有接踵不断的剧集宣传，不再会天天见面，Krist逐渐焦躁起来，终于在某次刷IG和推特时达到顶点，他被无数粉丝疯狂艾特，是Singto和其他男人作为cp为新剧宣传的剧照，看着别的男人搭着Singto的肩头，Krist突然意识到了所有问题的答案。他们在床上无比亲密，探索过彼此身体上最隐秘的地方，可打开房门，不，连房门都不用打开，只要下了床，两人之间没有任何承诺，没有任何确定的私人关系。  
Singto是Krist的谁，Krist又是Singto的谁，他是否可以让Singto和那些男人或者女人保持距离，甚至是否可以表露出这些醋意，他以什么身份表达这些？  
那一瞬间，Krist内心明镜似的，潜意识在他想明白一切之前便开始规避所有的问题与危险，这也是他在听见Singto的提问后毫不犹豫摇头否认，说自己没有任何担心的唯一原因。

猫科动物一般都非常自我，理论上他们很少会在意其他事物，但Krist不一样，Singto很难解释为什么自己对他的一举一动非常在意，在意到仿佛在他身上装了雷达，在意到仿佛天性使然。  
正如此时此刻，一向有些迟钝的Singto很快发现了Krist的焦躁和明显的不在状态。然而还有十分钟就要上台了，Singto思索片刻后放下手机，站到化妆镜前整理头发，却怎么调整都不满意，看着时间越来越紧动作也越来越急，终于指间繁复的戒指刮到了发丝，生生拉断了几根头发，疼的Singto“嗷”了一声。  
同时响起的还有一声极轻的叹息，Krist站到Singto面前，像施展魔法般，两三下就弄好了之前被拉扯的越来越糟糕的发型：“Sing有时候真像小孩子，这么简单的事情都做不好。”  
“有Kit呀。”  
“我不在的时候怎么办，Sing也会这样让别人帮忙吗？”  
Singto收回看着镜子的视线转向Krist，笑着摇了摇头：“不会，只有Kit。”  
Krist的焦虑不安只因为这几个字奇迹般的被安抚了，他伸出手拥抱Singto，一如他们每次上台一样：“加油哦Sing。”  
Singto却没有想往常一样松开手，“结束后去我家吗？大半月没见Kit了。”  
“好。”不用照镜子Krist也知道自己笑的有多甜。

人的心态总是微妙且难以捉摸，虽然只有几个字，但上台之前发生的一切却给了Krist莫名的信心和勇气，这也促使他在滚到床上之后再一次开口问道：“Sing真的不想在上面吗？”  
“我现在不正在上面吗？”Singto跨坐在Krist小腹上，挑起的眼角，自上而下的看着Krist，俯身亲了亲Krist微张的唇瓣。  
“嗷，你知道我说的不是这个！”  
Singto的吻停在了一半，再次坐直身体：“这是Kit第二次问了，真的很想知道？”  
Krist并没有马上回答，而是握住了Singto的手，十指相互摩擦，从指间滑到指根：“想。”  
仅仅这一个字，Singto的眼睛变了，瞳孔骤然变得细长，快的仿佛错觉，又恢复到往常的样子。

“Kit，你知道猫科动物的领地意识吗？”  
“？ ”Krist不懂话题怎么突然变成了动物常识的范畴，但还是老老实实的回答，“大概知道一点。”  
“一旦我们在任何事物上留下自己的气味，那就必须属于我们，只能属于我们，如果被侵犯那就只能战斗到底。”  
Krist眨着圆圆的眼睛，下意识咽了下口水。  
Singto的手指顺着Krist的脸颊来回抚摸，低沉的声音继续在房间中响起：“我每天都想压倒Kit，把你干到除了我什么都想不起来，干到第二天下不了床，我现在和你说的这些不是开玩笑，但如果我做了，一切就成了你的禁锢。你，懂我的意思吗？”  
即使这番话让Krist的脖子耳朵尖全都通红发烫，但他仍固执的不愿挪开视线，认真的问道：“Sing怕我反悔吗？”  
“不，我只是想留个余地。”Singto说着移开了纠缠的视线，低下头，看着两人交握的手指，摩挲着其上的掌纹，“你才23岁，世界很大，将来会看见更好的风景遇到更好的……”  
“Sing对自己没有信心吗？”Krist打断了Singto的话，一如满月之舞时那样牵着Singto的手放在唇边一吻，“Sing总觉得自己唱歌不好，跳舞也不好，可现在已经唱的很好，跳的也很棒了。”  
“因为我有个好老师。”  
“对，所以你也不需要余地，因为你有好伴侣。”  
Singto的视线从两人交握的手上回到Krist的目光之中，声音里有着显而易见又小心翼翼的雀跃：“Kit在向我求婚吗？”  
“咳……什么求婚，你见过戒指都没有的求婚吗？”即使微弱的星光也能映射出整片星空的双眼，被这样的眼睛满含情感与欲望的凝视着，Krist一如既往的扛不住，飞快的移开视线，但下一秒又不舍般转回头，再次四目相接，“以前你说我们不一样，截然不同，如果不是我能坚持这么多年不容易，现在我才彻底明白这句话是什么意思，可你知道吗Sing，我爱胡思乱想，只有我在意的人在意我，需要我，永远只看着我，只照顾我，我是他的第一位，我就会安心，所以你怎么知道这对我来说是禁锢呢？”  
Singto伸出手指，笑着点在Krist的心口，微微抬起了下巴后笑了起来。

Krist敏锐的发现Singto的气场变了，解除压抑这层封印之，眼神中除了欲望还有更多的势在必得，以及一闪而过的残忍，仿佛锁定了猎物的大猫。  
出于逃避危险的本能Krist企图翻身钻入被窝，但下一秒就被Singto摁住了手腕压在脑袋两侧：“既然Kit这么说，我们先来把之前的帐算一算。”  
“什么帐？”  
“被Mook上下其手。”  
“那是演戏，而且Mook有男朋友！”  
“整天在我面前夸这个好看那个帅。”  
“那是偶像和女神！”  
“这大半个月不理我。”  
“嗷！你总得给我时间想清楚。”  
“解释驳回，不予采信。”Singto伸手勾过被扔在一边的领带蒙上了Krist的双眼，“好歹挣扎一下？”  
“好的。”Krist顺着Singto的双臂摩挲到手指，分不清阻止还是合作让领带在自己后脑打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。  
“你这是火上浇油，”Singto同样抚摸过Krist的每一根手指，抽出手拎过一件T恤缠上Krist的手腕：“这样也不挣扎吗？”  
手不能动Krist便分开双腿圈住了Singto的腰：“我努力挣扎了。”  
“Kit，你真可爱。”Singto的气息从耳边传来，“我的内心住着一个野兽，你已经把他召唤出来了。”这不是一句情话，却让Krist瞬间脸红，还没来得及扭头躲开便被Singto扣住后颈，手指用力向前推着整个头部，堵住了唇瓣。

眼前一片漆黑，双手被绑着摁在头顶，Krist不知道Singto下一步会做什么，可如此没有安全感的他只要想到正在对他这样那样的人是Singto，Krist非但不害怕甚至还有一丝期待，吻会落在哪里？哦，是颈侧，沿着动脉舔舐啃咬，唇舌抿着一小块皮肤辗转亲吻，当下如此火热，离开时又会显得比其他地方多一丝凉意，然而Krist没有能感受这种落差太久，吻落到胸口，齿尖扣着那点变硬的软肉来回磨蹭，火热又粗糙的舌面围着乳粒打转，仿佛不得到某些东西便誓不罢休的吮吸啃咬。  
“sing，别吸了……”说着拒绝的话，身体却难耐的挺起了胸，说不清迎合还躲避，摩擦着混乱不堪的黑色床单。  
“嗷，也许Kit喜欢另外一种感觉。”Singto含着乳尖的声音模糊不清，手指却直接明了的捏住了另外一边的小肉粒，将粉色的软肉置于指间来回揉搓，“变硬了。”  
“闭嘴！”  
“对着镜头Kit都能毫不犹豫的说出来，现在怎么害羞了？”  
“除了说话，让你的嘴做什么都行！”  
“好吧，”看着Krist红的能滴血的耳朵和脸庞，Singto努力压抑着自己的笑意，低头亲了亲他腿间的欲望：“这里也变硬了。”在对方没来得及炸毛之前张口站住了顶端。

从来没有被这么对待过的Krist在性器进入口腔的那一刻便被快感逼的溃不成军，被束缚在一起的双手似乎想要拉开埋入腿间的脑袋，颤抖的无法抓住一根发丝，只能徒劳的搭着后脑起起伏伏，小声的叫着“Sing……”  
明明这么轻，却仿佛某种开关，让Singto停下了所有动作，居高临下的看着Krist，白皙的皮肤因为情潮泛着浅浅的粉红，像是一颗上好的珍珠包裹在黑色的床单上，发着令人无法移开视线的光芒，又如此可口。  
Singto再次俯身，一口咬上饱满的耳垂：“Kit，我受够了，无法按照顺序一步步来。”  
嗯？这事还有什么必须的步骤吗？可吐槽还来不及出口，Krist就猛然瞪大了双眼，并非人类的触感缠上了他的性器，欲望被整个包裹在毛茸茸的触感中，绒毛刺戳着茎身上暴起的青筋，箍着冠状的蘑菇顶，有些甚至钻入了顶端的小孔。  
说不清因为刺激还是陌生的快感，Krist几乎要放声尖叫，他挥开缠住手腕的T恤，弯曲手肘撑起上身，系的松松垮垮的领带在挣扎中顺着脸颊滑落，同样松松的套在脖子上，一睁眼便看见黑色的尾巴紧紧的缠着自己的欲望上下撸动。  
“我说过的Kit，我无法控制它。”  
Krist只觉得浑身发颤，心跳快的几乎要蹦出胸口，却无法移开与Singto交缠的视线，他看着这个人越靠越近，满目的星空像有魔法般勾走了自己的魂魄，任由尾巴缠在性器上胡作非为。那些本来温顺的绒毛缓缓滑过因为硬挺而撑薄的皮肤，每挪动一次便全方位的刺激着敏感灼热的性器，尾巴尖更肆无忌惮的来回轻扫欲望顶端的小孔。  
Krist抖的无法自持。  
“别怕Kit，”Singto的手指勾住Krist颈间的领带用力一拉，彻底消除了两人直接的距离，“它和我一样爱你。”

他们交换了一个湿热的吻，柔软的软舌最好的安抚，也是致命的毒剂，Krist失去了所有的能力，除了看着Singto，看着他用牙齿拧开润滑剂盖子，将手指与自己的股间淋到湿透，看着直且修长的手指没入双腿之间。  
“Kit，看着我。”Singto的唯一空闲的手找到了Kirst的手掌，将它摁在脑袋的一侧，嵌入指缝之中，“疼就抓紧我。”  
Krist的大脑在疯狂吼叫，我也没有办法移开视线啊！可手指像有生命似的回应着Singto，收拢手掌，与他十指紧扣，开开合合的嘴说不出一句完整的话，只能清晰的感受到手指在体内移动，指腹抵着内壁摩擦，才有一丝空间便迫不及待加入第二根手指，这回更过分，不仅旋转还不停的换着位置，指尖顶着内壁不断晃动，直到Krist发出了一声连自己都不敢相信的过分甜腻的声音。Singto却笑了，舔了舔下唇，所有的摩擦按压揉搓，疾风暴雨般的冲的那里发起攻击。  
“不……”Krist拼命摇头，眨着双眼，企图阻止发热的眼眶流下任何痕迹。  
Singto停下所有动作：“看着我Kit，看、着、我。”  
Krist觉得自己委屈极了，吸了吸鼻子，但大脑和身体根本不听他自己的，竭力抑制着浑身的颤抖睁开双眼看着Singto。  
“乖孩子。”Singto低头吻住了丰润的唇瓣，让它们变得又红又肿，体内的手指再一次活动起来，找到那片区域研磨爱抚。

Krist猜测自己是否真的有些受虐倾向，明明身体抖的不成样子，在体内的手指和性器上缠绕的尾巴前后夹击下溃不成军，固执的不愿挪开视线，他凝视着Singto同样粘在自己脸上的目光，体内的手指早已加到了三根，动作幅度越来越大，前列腺累积的快感越来越强烈，脑海中却一片宁静，仿佛走马灯般的出现无数专属于他们两人的画面，自己哭泣时随时在侧的肩膀，心慌时安慰的轻拍，害怕自己磕着碰着、从不说出口但只用行动表达的守护。  
Krist眨了一眼眼睛，盛满的温热液体终于溢出眼眶，顺着脸颊一路往下，途中遇到了Singto的汗水，沿着下巴滴落，与泪水混于一体不分你我，一直流淌到颈间。  
“Sing，我爱你。”Krist无视颤抖到无力的手臂，一次次企图圈住Singto的肩膀，圆圆的指甲几乎嵌入肩头，这才让自己顺利的撑起上身，紧紧抱住和自己一样喘的不像话的人。

所有的动作因为这句话乱了节奏，Singto埋在体内的手指一下失了分寸，指尖重重按在甬道中最敏感的那点上，又担心过于用力伤了Krist般收回手指，可指腹仿佛有意识般不愿离开，讨好的抵着那片区域仿佛揉按安抚。尾巴更是雀跃的来回扭动，裹着性器有力的上下律动，全方位的按摩收紧。  
Krist想大概窒息就是这种感觉吧，他大张着嘴但无法呼入更多的空气，Singto的软舌带着自己的舌头将口腔搅的一塌糊涂，嘴角满是溢出的唾液，明明应该用来呼吸的鼻腔只能随着尾巴和手指的动作徒劳的发出长长短短的鼻音，一声比一声颤的更厉害，直到他再也搂不住Singto的肩头，摔落回床面上，半透明的粘稠液体弄脏了黑色的尾巴。

在摔落之前Singto伸出手掌护住了Krist的后脑，轻吻他高潮后哆嗦的嘴唇，将人紧紧搂在怀里：“你只有最后一次机会了Kit，现在说不……”  
“Sing……”尽管浑身都在颤抖，尽管高潮后理智早就离家出走，Krist几乎凭着本能，双掌贴着他哥的脸庞，掌心感受着细密的汗珠缓缓挪动，最后来到下巴轻轻一勾，“我准备好了。”Krist大张的双腿环上Singto的后腰向前压，脚跟来回磨蹭着紧致的臀肉，暗示到明目张胆。  
Singto低头，额头抵着Krist轻轻勾起了唇角，滚烫的舌尖舔干净Krist脸上的泪水和嘴角的唾液，看着近在咫尺的Krist，潮湿的眼眶，发红的鼻头，突然笑了起来，同时“啵”的一声，手指撤出了被磨的又软又热的甬道，掰开臀肉，扶着自己硬到发疼的欲望找到一张一合的穴口，缓慢却坚定的插了进去。

Krist无法描述被进入是一种什么感受，肚子里涨涨的，酸涩的不行，身体下意识的推挤只会让Singto进入的更深，当整根埋入之后，他只知道这个人是Singto就可以，仿佛两块形状正好的拼图，完美的契合在了一起，又像是满月之舞时，明明害怕的要命，但只要抓住Singto的手就觉得也不是那么无法接受，这个人的温柔和爱意会顺着皮肤丝丝缕缕的传递给自己，像上瘾般越抓越紧，就好像现在，自己明明被撞击的快要撞上床头了却依然不愿意放手，只能呆呆的看着身上的人，金色的瞳孔，目光中无边无际的占有欲死死的锁住自己。

“sing……我没法呼吸了……”体内的敏感点被不断的撞击，偏偏黑色的尾巴还不依不饶，沿着唇瓣游弋，一个不注意就钻入口腔。然后Krist便尝到了自己的味道，他突然记起自己射在尾巴上的精液，满脸通红的避开纠缠的目光转过头去。  
Singto掰过他的下巴，固执的四目相对：“和我做爱的时候只能看着我。”身下的撞击极有规律的一次重过一次，一次快过一次，每次的着陆点都是敏感的前列腺，“继续说那三个字，不要停。”  
为了让自己不被呛死，Krist只能伸手抓住在嘴里乱窜的尾巴，这画面看起来就像他捧着一根美味的棒棒糖，伸出舌头来回轻吮，还要在喘息和呻吟的间隙说：“我爱你。”  
可Krist爱死这种感觉，全身被强硬的填满，从来没有感受过这样的安全感，特别当自己每说一句我爱你，听着Singto混乱的喘息声，滚烫的性器便进入的越来越深，力度也越来越大，最后他放弃了阻止兴奋到乱窜的尾巴，伸手圈住Singto的肩膀，让两人轻颤的唇舌紧密贴合，直到达到高潮。  
“Kit，谁说你没有准备好戒指就求婚，”Singto意有所指的动了动依然埋在体内的性器，“你给了我的世界上最合适的戒指。”  
这是Krist在不知道被做了多少次，彻底昏睡过去之前听到的最后一句话。

“嗷，最近Sing怎么一直点赞大脸猫，好不容易下去的热度又上来了！还说我越来越圆润了！”Krist边说边照着眼前的化妆镜，“我是不是真的胖了？”  
Singto极为隐秘的笑了一下：“有肉手感好，而且不是你像它们，而是它们像你。”说完干脆利落的转身，向舞台走去。  
Krist整理着发丝的手指一愣，片刻后才反应过来：“P！你会不会夸人，会不会说情话！”脸上却带着不自知的笑意跨步追上Singto，张开手臂将人抱住，“要加油哦。”  
“嗯。”Singto抱住Krist，轻拍他的后背。

和他们每次上台之前一样，也像他们的感情，一如既往。

End


End file.
